Unreduced bone fractures and malunited fractures can cause considerable loss of anatomical function. For instance, an unreduced radial head in a malunited fracture can cause considerable loss of anatomical forearm function. Unreduced and malunited extraarticular fractures of the distal radius can be subsequently treated with a planned corrective osteotomy. Correct preoperative planning of the corrective osteotomy can be achieved on the bases of two-dimensional X-ray image data or three-dimensional computer tomography data. One such system related to an osteotomy of a maxilla is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/770,088 filed on Apr. 29, 2010, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein. While extraarticular bone fixation plates can be used to fix the bone segments achieved post-osteotomy, it is desired to provide a method and apparatus for providing a preoperative planned correction.